Many people suffer limb injuries. Anyone who breaks, sprains, or otherwise injures a foot, leg, or ankle must wear a protective item such as a cast or an ace bandage over the injured area. Each of these protective items can interfere with the wearing of normal foot wear such as a sock or a shoe. Furthermore, people who have bunions may not comfortably be able to wear normal foot apparel. One problem that a person, who wears such a protective item frequently encounters, is that exposed body part can get cold or dirty.
In order to solve the problem of exposure, many cast covers are known. These other cast covers, which exist on the market, do not have the combination of necessary traits, which solves the problems of protection from dirt and cold.
A protective cast cover must have at least six desirable qualities. Firstly, it must protect the toes or other exposed areas from cool or inclement weather. Secondly, it must keep the exposed body parts and the (usually white) cast as clean as possible.
Thirdly, a cover must be easily be put on and removed in a manner that reduces foot movement as much as possible. Fourthly, any cover must accommodate walking casts with rubber soles in the bottom. Fifth, the cover must be able to adjust to the size of the cast so it is not bulky or unsightly. Sixth, the cover must be washable, in order to be effectively reusable.
If all of these features are maximized, the desired durability of the cover may not be obtained. In fact, to maximize all of the desired traits, while not sacrificing the other desirable traits, can result in a very useful protective cover.